


An Extremely Horny, Not-at-all Horny Video

by ChrissyLikesPie



Series: Quattuor Menses [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyLikesPie/pseuds/ChrissyLikesPie
Summary: Ethan's being a little shit during the filming of "An Extremely Sour, Not-at-all Sour Meal", and Mark can't hold back anymore. But maybe mberries were a good idea anyways.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Quattuor Menses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600594
Comments: 5
Kudos: 272





	An Extremely Horny, Not-at-all Horny Video

Ethan looked mischievously at Mark. "I have an idea."

Mark looked back, skeptically answering, "Okay." Ethan was being a little shit today, more than usual. 

Etgan continued, "I'm like, 'Mark will you join me for dinner', and then you reach out your hand, and then we go to kiss, and then it cuts to us real close and then we go 'No, we shouldn't.'"

Mark's head was starting to spin. The fucking tease. He could hardly believe Ethan could suggest being so brazen on camera. He responded with a simple, "No".

Ethan looked at him innocently. "No?" 

Mark sighed. How was he always so cute, even when he was being so frustrating. "Ethan… we can't. Can you please just focus on the video? Because I feel like you're getting pretty distracted." 

Ethan giggled. "Yeah, maybe I am, whatever!" 

Mark snorted. Yeah, maybe Ethan was pretty distracted. But Mark _certainly_ was. He felt light headed, and was noticing every little thing. Ethan's gentle voice, his smell, how soft his hair looked… it was all affecting him. All this teasing was making him very distracted. He knew they'd need to do some crazy editing to make this video… appropriate. 

***

"Alright, the mberries have been ingested." Ethan stated for the camera. They moved on with the video, struggling to taste some grapefruit. 

Mark began joking, "I wonder what happens when my tongue with this on it tastes your tongue."

Ethan nodded, seeming to go along with it, but he shifted uncomfortably. "I mean… we could try." 

Mark shook his head and laughed quietly. "Ethan, I'm just trying to make jokes for the video. I'm not going to make out with you on mberry." 

Ethan attempted to play off what he said as a joke too, laughing along with Mark. "Yeah, yeah that was stupid. I'll... go get some more food." He tried to distract Mark and relieve himself from the situation. He could feel a blush creeping up his face.

Mark stood up as well. "Ethan… we have everything we need right here." 

Ethan stumbled backwards, feeling the wall behind him. "Yeah, uh…"

Mark cornered him. "You've been really riling me up. Now as soon as you get embarrassed, you think you can leave?"

Ethan put on a strained grinned in mock innocence. "I've noticed how much I've been affecting you."

Mark huffed. "Well if you can tell, we may as well give up on recording." Mark then eagerly leaned in for a kiss. 

They immediately recoiled. Mark stuck out his tongue and feigned gagging. "Alright, that tasted really weird." 

Ethan laughed. "Not… that bad though." His thought was cut off when Mark reinitiated kissing, too needy to be turned away by the taste. 

Ethan reciprocated, only mildly surprised. Of course this was where he wanted to end up, only he wasn't expecting it to happen so quickly. He was kind of disappointed they wouldn't be able to finish filming their video in time, but that could wait. He was only slightly behind in editing. It wasn't like any video would end up being posted late or anything, like say later in the week.

He put all of that out of his mind and focused on keeping up with Mark, who had quickly deepened the kiss. 

Mark broke the kiss, pressing himself forward so that Ethan could feel his erection press against him. Ethan whispered out a soft "Oh fuck", as what he had done to Mark became apparent. 

Mark growled, latching onto Ethan's neck and sucking and nibbling quite hard, tasting Ethan's skin. Ethan squirmed and struggled to hold back his noises, hands going to hold onto Mark's hips to ground himself. 

Mark let go of Ethan's sensitive skin. "You're such a slut. Can't even hold back for one video? You just want me to fuck you all the time?" 

Ethan panted. "Maaaaark! I'm trying to be normal, you're just too damn sexy!" He grinned mischievously. "You can't expect me to hold back when you haven't fucked me in like, a week."

Mark comically exaggerated his frustration, rubbing his temples as he laughed deeply. "Why do I even try…" He pushed away from Ethan. 

Ethan whined from the loss of contact, before realising Mark was getting on his knees. That shut his whining up quick. Mark immediately set to work undoing Ethan's belt, buttons and zipper, pushing everything down his thighs just enough to free his cock. Ethan yelped at the quick exposure to cold air. 

Mark looked up at Ethan and smirked. "You're so pathetic." He then gripped Ethan's cock, shutting up any weak comeback. Ethan could do nothing but roll his eyes back and moan. 

Mark was impatient, jerking both Ethan and himself off quickly, obviously feeling pent up from all the teasing. Ethan struggled to keep up with Mark's vicious pace, it was all so unexpectedly fast and he was starting to lose control. Mark ignored Ethan's remarks to slow down, focused on nothing except reaching the finish line as fast as possible. 

Mark leaned in, lapping at Ethan's precum in an erotic haze, before pulling back in surprise. "Holy shit…" he murmured. Ethan looked down, gaining some sense now that Mark had stilled his brutal pace. "What?" 

Mark laughed. "Why didn't I even think about that…" He leaned in, sucking on Ethan's tip, gathering more precum. "It's sweet." 

Ethan groaned. "Stop being gross! Just suck my dick already." 

Mark snorted. "Alright alright, don't need to tell me twice." 

Mark continued his sucking, more enthusiastic than usual, and Ethan wasn't sure if that was because they were pent up or because of how the mberry was changing the taste of the precum in Mark's mouth. 

Mark groaned around Ethan's cock, jerking himself off quickly plus the enjoyment of pleasuring Ethan was getting Mark there quickly. Maybe they would be able to finish the video after all. 

Ethan tangled his fingers in Mark's hair, looking down on him and finally making eye-contact. There was so much desperation in Mark's eyes, looking so cute, perfect lips wrapped around his cock. 

Mark gripped Ethan's hips, holding him up as his legs began to buckle when Mark quickened his pace. Ethan managed to gasp out, "Mark, please… slow down, I'm close, I can't-", before choking on his own moans. 

Mark only went quicker, seemingly trying to finish as fast as possible. 

Ethan whined, pulling on Mark's hair weakly as he finally came, filling Mark's mouth with the strange sweetness. Mark moaned in surprise, his wrist moving faster as he reached his own release, coming all over the floor. Mark drank Ethan's cum eagerly, shocked at how amazing it tasted, wondering if it was all just from his orgasm-bliss or if they would really need to invest in more of those mberries. 

Ethan gasped as Mark kept sucking, entering into oversensitivity. He started breathily pleading for Mark to let up, pulling more roughly on his hair, and Mark eventually did, pulling off with a wet pop and licking his lips. 

Mark sighed contently. "That was… amazing." 

Ethan let out a deep breath, sliding down the wall in exhaustion. "Maybe I should tease you more next time." 

Mark laughed, recovering much faster and standing up, pulling up his pants and fixing himself. "Yeah, maybe not." 

Ethan suddenly removed his hand from supporting himself. "Ew, you came all over the floor!" He could hear Mark's laugh from the kitchen. 

He soon reappeared with paper towels. "Yeah, I got it." 

Ethan let Mark wipe the cum off his hand and start cleaning the floor. He was definitely going to continue to tease Mark in future videos. Even if editing this was going to suck.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did really google if the mberry does anything to cum. Yes a reddit post from 2013 says it does and I'm just choosing to believe it. Moving on!


End file.
